


Seeing Stars

by SchalaDresdan



Category: MARGINAL#4
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Rui and Atom had not told anyone that they were in a relationship. But one morning, Rui accidentally grabbed the wrong shirt...





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after reading [ this writing prompt ](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/127503498959/imagine-your-otp-lives-with-roommates-your-otp), which was used to write [this cute Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262846). 
> 
> I am putting the boys into college, and into an apartment together. It is three bedroom apartment, with R and L sharing one room with an adjacent bathroom. Rui and Atom have rooms of their own, and share a bathroom. Also, the boys from Unicorn Jr. go to the same college. They are in their first year of college, while the Marginal #4 boys are in their second year.

R hid his yawn behind his hand as he walked into the kitchen. He drowsily looked around for the coffee. Everyone would want some before heading out to class. L followed him into the small space and began to prepare breakfast. They always got breakfast ready; Atom and Rui always fixed dinner. And they switched off lunch duty, usually making those the night before. It was a system that worked pretty well.

R said to L, “Usually Rui wanders into the kitchen by now. I wonder what made him sleep in. Should I go check on him?”

L thought for a moment and then replied, “Maybe he doesn’t feel well. Leave him alone for a little while longer. But one of us needs to go bang on Atom’s door. You know he is nearly impossible to get out of bed.”

R sighed. He started the coffee pot and walked down the hall to Atom’s door. He forcefully knocked on the door and shouted, “Atom, we are going to be late for class if you don’t get up!”

He heard grumbling and shuffling inside the room, and then he heard the door of the bathroom open and close. R walked back into the kitchen. “Atom’s awake now, I think.”

A few minutes later they heard a door open and close. Rui had finally woken up. He was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he shuffled into the kitchen for coffee. R and L just stared at him. Rui was wearing a red t-shirt that was covered in dark red stars. Their eyes widened. L whispered to R, “That’s...Atom’s shirt right? The one that he has had since high school?”

R whispered back, “Yes, it is. So why is Rui wearing it?”

They both stared at Rui as he fixed his coffee and sat down to drink it. Neither knew what to say, or even if they should mention it at all. Rui drank his coffee and began to eat the breakfast that L sat in front of him. He did not seem to notice the attention he was getting from the other boys.

Atom came out of his bedroom, shirtless. He called down the hallway, “Hey, have any of you seen my star shirt? I wanted to wear it today…” He trailed off when he got to the kitchen and saw Rui wearing it. “Oh, there it is.”

Rui looked down at his shirt. “Oh, sorry, Atom. I didn’t even notice. I just grabbed a shirt. Do you want it back?”

Atom shrugged. “Na, I have other shirts I can wear. You can wear that one today.” He turned to go back to the bedroom. R and L both saw, as he walked away, that Atom’s back was scored with scratch marks. They looked at each other in surprise, and then at Rui, who was calmly sipping his coffee. L was the first to sputter out, “You don’t think that they... do you?”

R shrugged. “It certainly looks that way, doesn’t it?”

Meanwhile, Atom was back in his room looking for a shirt. Suddenly he was hit with an idea. Atom grabbed the blue shirt off of the bedroom floor and pulled it over his head. He took a deep breath, enjoying Rui’s scent lingering on the shirt. He smoothed the shirt out and took a minute to fix his hair. Then he returned to the kitchen for breakfast, a grin on his face.

R and L’s jaws both hit the floor when they saw that Atom was wearing Rui’s shirt, which was a little snug on him…

***

This morning’s first class was Psychology 101. Rui had convinced Atom to wait and take it their second year, as a way to ease up their schedule. They had been pleasantly surprised on the first day of class to learn that Tsubasa and Alto were also taking the class. They sat together in class, and studied for the tests as a group.

The younger boys were already seated, waiting for class to start. When Rui and Atom came into the classroom, Tsubasa rose to his feet. He yelled out, “Why the Hell are you wearing each other’s clothes!?!”

Atom rushed over to Tsubasa and yelled back, “Maybe I just have a blue shirt and he has a red one. Ever think about that, idiot?”

Tsubasa retorted, still yelling, “I KNOW that red starred shirt belongs to you, you numbskull. And there is NO WAY that the shirt you are wearing is yours. It is WAY too tight.”

At that moment, the professor walked into the lecture hall. Atom and Tsubasa, glaring at each other, sat down for class. Neither of them actually paid attention to the lecture that day.

Tsubasa had been thinking during class, and eventually came up with one scenario that would explain why Rui and Atom were dressed the way they were. He decided to confront Atom after class.

Tsubasa, a little embarrassed, asked, “So... I was thinking about all of this, and I have to ask… Are you two… involved...?”

Atom, panicked, looked at Rui. Rui nodded slightly, and Atom sighed. “Yes, we’ve been trying to keep it a secret from everyone. Especially the higher ups at Pythagoras. If they found out about us, it might well be the end of Marginal #4. Tsubasa, I know we have had our differences, but please keep this a secret.”

Tsubasa snorted. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to out you guys. I want to beat you guys fair and square, remember?”

Atom sighed, this time in relief. “Thanks, man. We owe you.”

Tsubasa nodded. “No problem.” He turned to Alto. “Come on, we’ll be late for our next lecture.”

Tsubasa and Alto gathered their books and headed out of the lecture hall. Atom slung his arm around Rui, causing him to blush. Atom, with a huge grin on his face, said, “Well, that ended better than I hoped. Ready for our next class?”

Rui, still blushing, nodded in agreement. They walked out of the lecture hall, Atom with his arm still around Rui’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
